My Guardian Angel
by Xo Soaring Star Xo
Summary: I watched as he turned and headed to class. That's him, that's the one that has always been there for me, that's my guardian angel.....and I just met him two minutes ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Teen titans.**

* * *

**Prologue**

7 years old Kori Anders was playing in the backyard of the Kindergarten laughing when suddenly she fell hurting her knee, she got up to see that she tripped on someone's foot.

"Kitten!" Kori glared at a blue eyed, blond girl who was standing there with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey, freak, how are you doing?" Kitten said while snickering.

"I'm not a freak, Kitten, now please leave me alone" Kori pleaded, her eyes tearing up.

Kori knew that she really was strange and a 'freak', she had red fury hair that reached her shoulder blades with deep green orbs, pretty normal to anyone but not when the supposedly whites of her eyes weren't white but light green.

"Oh, poor Kori is going to cry, isn't she?" Kitten said with a faked sad face causing Kori to glare at her but soon her glare stopped when the other kids made a circle around her and kept pointing and laughing at her while shouting "Freak!"

Kori squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands to her ears, when she couldn't take anymore of this she got up, tears flowing down her soft cheeks already and pushed two of them so she'd make an opening and ran away as fast as her small legs could take.

She slowed down when she saw a tree and hid behind it, after she saw that no one was around, she slid down the tree and kept crying, sobs escaping her throat.

_"It's going to be okay" _her body didn't tense as she heard a soft voice whispering those words, instead she let that someone whisper comforting words as her sobs died out slowly.

Kori didn't know what that voice was; neither did she know if it was a guy or a girl, all she knew that she was thankful that this someone was just helping her, just those little words comforted her and she stopped crying.

* * *

_Hi Guyz! :D _

_Umm, so i thought that the idea is kinda good.^^; Okay, so some things aren't clear and i'm thinking of either a one or two shots or if you guys like it, i'll make it a chaptered story, the first chapter is already written and corrected from most mistakes So If you like the main thing here and curious to see what it is and what's gonna happen, review. I'll publish the first chapter if i find that u guys like it. ^^_

_MANY thanks for my 3 best friends especially** Mythica Magic** cuz she's the one that encouraged me to write about this idea and **Dreamer Boy**, thank u SO much 4 encouraging me 2 publish this too and last but not least** Somewhere in time**, She too encouraged me to write again. all u guys helped me more than u can think ^^ _ _ (I love u guys!)_

_I really REALLY hope you like this.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve Years old Kori was in school, it was the lunch break and she saw most of her friends paired up as if there's a project, it seemed as if each girl had her best friend.

"So why is there no best friend for me?" Little naïve Kori muttering to herself as she scanned the place with her eyes, She even tried 2 go and ask a few of her friends 2 get her in the conversation.

"Sorry, Kori, it's not you, we're talking secrets here" Most of them replied saying that and when she tried saying that she wouldn't tell anyone about these secrets, some of them said that they just don't feel like telling her, some told her that they don't trust her that much with secrets So she gave up and walked outside to the backyard and she kept walking with a sad expression on her face.

"_Forget about them, I'M your best friend from now on."_ Kori let out a soft gasp, surprised.

It was the same voice she heard every time she was upset since she was 7.

This time she tensed and kept looking around franticly looking for someone that's talking but she found none, she started to get scared.

"_Don't be scared of me, I would never hurt you._" The same voice again but it was more clear than before and she could tell that it's a 'He'

"Who are you?" She asked with a small shaky voice.

"_I'm your best friend" _

_"_Best friend?" She asked.

"_Yes"_

_"_But…..I have no best friends" She said in wonder.

"_No, I'M your best friend"_ He repeated what he said earlier.

Kori could tell that he was as old as her but what really made her wonder is how his voice was so soft that it made her feel hypnotized.

She didn't wonder of the fact that she could hear voices in her head, she was freaked out.

"But….where are you?" She asked looking around again looking anyone that close but she found none.

Then she thought that it might just be a prank that the evil Kitten planned.

"Show yourself, Kitten. I'm not fooled with this cheap trick; I must say that this might be one of your worst ones" She shouted waiting for Kitten and her 'gang' to show up from behind any tree in any second but no one was really there.

"Oh X'hal, this is just scary" She said to herself getting scared after she checked almost every place that anyone could use it as a hiding place.

_"Hey, there is no trick in this and don't be scared, as I said, I would never hurt you"_

"Who are you??" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

_"I'm here for you" _He said as if she hasn't just asked him who he was.

"You're the same voice I heard before, Five years ago" She said wondering to herself.

After sitting for some time in silence only thinking, she decided to forget about the fact that he's just in her head and just enjoy that presence she feels.

_"I'm glad"_ She almost heard the smile in his voice and she smiled a happy smile cause she understood what he meant.

* * *

Fifteen years old kori was walking with her best friend. Rachel Roth in the first day of school, the one that Kori trusts more than anyone else and even though anyone might say they were opposites, the two of them were the best of friend

Rachel had violet hair with eyes that had the most beautiful shade of violet, she had pale skin and in short, a book worm.

"Hey, Rachel….I have always wanted to ask you something but I'm scared you might think of it as weird or you might not even believe me or.."

"Kori!" Rachel exclaimed to stop her from babbling which was getting on her nerves, she knew that Kori only babbles when she's really nervous.

"Take a breath" Kori did as she was told.

"Now, what is it you want to ask me?" Rachel asked her fidgeting friend.

"Well……I kind of……hear a voice in my head…..and see too" Rachel closed her book in surprise.

"What kind of voices and what exactly do you see?"

"No, It's not the bad kind; I mean…..it's a guy's voice and he's just there wherever I go." Kori answered her friend while fidgeting again.

"Well. What does he usually say?"

"It has nothing to do with dead people and these things, Rachel. He's just always there whenever a bad thing happens, Keeps telling me it's going to be okay and I always get comforted by him" A soft smile drew itself on Kori's face.

"He even held me once when I was crying. The first time I heard him, he said that he'll be my best friend" Rachel raised a brow at this.

"Of course you're my best friend, Rachel. But Richard is just something else" She smiled dreamily.

"Richard?" Rae raised a brow again causing Kori to blush and get flustered.

"Umm, well, I had to give him a name and it was just the first thing that go in my head and iot seemed to fit him as a puzzle piece." Kori grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm. You say you see him?" Kori gave her a nod.

"In my dreams and when I'm awake too" she explained.

"So how does he look like?" If Rachel was interested, she certainly didn't sound as one but then again, she rarely does.

"Well, he has those dreamy blue eyes, they're usually the first thing I see and he has black hair that looks so..." Kori's jaw dropped slightly all of a sudden.

"What?" Rachel blinked as she looked at her friend.

"He looks exactly like this" She pointed.

"But I'm unable 2 see if his eyes ware blue" Kori kept staring at him talking to his friends; He then turned and noticed her.

She felt his glance pierce at her; he then took his shades off and her eyes widened slightly.

"They're blue" She whispered to herself.

He then looked as if he found something out and he smiled slightly at her making her smile back shyly with a blush.

"Rachel, Rachel! That's him!" She tugged at Rachel's sleeve squealing slightly after he left causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh. This year is going to be soooooo great"

* * *

Okay. So i thought. what the heck? I'll just update cuz the prologue didn't make any sense. Tell me if u want this a chaptered fic or do u want it finished in two chapters only??

I hope u guys like this. :)

*Disappears then a Robin and Star puppets show out of no where*

**Robin**: _**Review**!!_

**Star:_ Yes! Friend Soaring Star would find it MOST glorious!!_ (:D Review please!!! ^^ )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Richard was still looking at Kori with a barely noticable frown then he looked away when he heard a loud shriek, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S DICK GRAYSON!"

Richard let out a small growl at the back of his throat and he scoffed before walking away from the girls that were starting to swarm around him and they started to follow him.

Kori was still in shock, her eyes wide and staring down at his back then she looked down at the ground. _W...what was that? Who was that? _

She kept replaying what just happened in her head.

_"….."_

Kori tensed. _W...Was that you? _

"..."

She furrowed her eyebrows and clinched her fists. _Tell me. _She kept trying to make the voice in her head answer, but it never came. _Tell me! _She started yelling in her head, tearing up without noticing.

Rachel's eyes widened a fraction and she gripped Kori's shoulder. "Kori, are u okay?" She asked her crying friend.

Kori's blanked eyes slowly went back to normal.

And she blinked, "y...yes. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head slowly and Rachel slowly motioned to her wet cheeks.

Kori slowly reached up and touched her cheek to find a few tears rolling down them and her eyes widened. She didn't even notice she had been crying.

_"Please stop."_ A stern but very gentle voice raked through her head and her eyes widened more. She slowly looked up at Rachel then she swallowed. "I...I need to use the bathroom." She ran away quickly before she could hear her friend's response.

Kori kept running, more tears falling. _Why am I crying? _

_"I said stop crying!'_

Kori suddenly halted into a stop and she breathed heavily. _Why am i crying?_

_"Because you think it's me.'_

_So what if it's you? You're just...you're just in my imagination. _She kept trying to convince herself.

_"That's wrong and you know it."_

The beautiful girl kept silent, her head bowed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak-eyed alien." Kori tensed and narrowed her eyes as she heard Kitten's voice. And she knew, wherever Kitten goes, her gang goes.

Kitten and her friends started to corner her, all saying things such as, "Alien" "a nothing" "Worthless girl"

_Richard. _She tried to whisper in her head, for desperate help. Even though she knew it would never come.

Kitten started to tug hard on Kori's hair, "look at that hair color, girls. It screams fake!" she started laughing. Kori tried to pull away from Kitten's grip on her hair but the other girls started on tugging on her outfit. One tugged on her shirt, "oh my god! This shirt is like, so disgusting!"

_Richard. _She squeezed her eyes shut

"The shirt is disgusting? Look at this skirt! It's completely awful! Who wears things like that? Homeless people?" The girls started giggling as Kori tried to pull away, trying to keep her tears in. _Richard, help me!_

"Tsk tsk, girls, teasing such a useless alien. That's so awful of you." Kori tensed more trying to squirm as she heard her older sister's dark and mocking voice.

Kitten and her friends smirked widely and made entrance for her.

Koma smirked as she saw a few tears threatening to fall from Kori's eyes, and suddenly a slap echoed in the hallway. Kori's face snapped back and her eyes opened wide, tears falling.

_R...i...ch..a..rd._ Her mind went blank and she stared at the wall with her blank eyes, tears falling from them hard. She no longer cared if they see her tears or not.

Koma snickered, "you really are a pathetic troq, aren't you...sister dear. Richard isn't here to save you?" she whispered in Kori's ear, only audible for the two of them to hear with a dark giggle.

Kori let out an audible gasp and her eyes widened in sheer shock and tears fell hard from them. "y….you know?" Kori's voice came out very shaky.

Koma giggled almost sweetly and she started playing with Kori's hair before pulling on it harshly, "I fucking hear you all night talking to yourself. My god, you are such a retard. I ought to sell you to the gordanians. They would have made great….'use' of you." Koma laughed again, all the while talking in whispers that Kitten and her friends tried to hear but to no avail.

Kori shook violently, her eyes wide and blank, the tears rolling down her cheeks and falling to her lap with small inaudible drips.

Koma tapped Kori's wet cheek then she shoved her away and started walking away grinning in mischief; she has dark black hair with dark purple highlights, and beautiful dark purple eyes. She was wearing her extremely attractive, short skirt, with a tight shirt that shows most of her cleavage.

Koma was Kori's sister but no one knows that in the school other than Rachel.

Kitten and her girls started giggling madly and started walking away.

Kori remained curled in a ball against the corner, and her sobs muffled against her knees.

_"Kori."_

She shook her head weakly and touched the slap mark on her cheek as Richard's soothing voice came again.

Richard was walking around the corner then he heard the sounds of sobs and he raised a brow before walking towards it.

He saw the red head crying and hugging her knees to her chest and he frowned slightly to himself._ If i talk to her, I will be late for class, i shouldn't. _Richard turned away and he started to walk away when a voice rang in his head. _You're really going to leave her when she looks like that?_

Richard looked back and noticed that she had a small bruise on her cheek, with her hair messy; it looked like it's been pulled, and hard. And her clothes looked quite tugged and out of place.

He sighed to himself then walked towards her.

Suddenly Richard's voice faded from Kori's head before he could say anything and she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her tense and cry out, "haven't you had enough? Go away now, please!" She furrowed her eyebrows squirming away.

Richard blinked and he bit on his lip, she looked so fragile pressing her hands to her ears, "What do you mean go away?" she heard Richard's voice and she shook her head hard, "no...you're an illusion, Richard." She whispered to herself, more tears falling. _She's right….I'm crazy, and an alien. I do hear things._

Richard blinked several times in confusion and narrowed his eyes, "how do you know that name?" He almost hissed to her. No one called him that. Not since 'then'. And no one knows about his real name. The entire world knows him as Dick Grayson and no other. His eyes narrowed more trying not to be affected.

Kori frowned and sniffled, "What do you mean by how do i know your-", She looked up slowly then her eyes widened as she saw the real Richard on front of her, and her jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "Name." She whispered breathlessly.

*is hiding then a puppet starfire comes out and clears throat* **um...Soaring Star is hiding now because**...*the puppet star comes down where I'm hiding and whispers are heard then she comes back out* **Because she's...scared? ***she blinked*

*Comes out and grins sheepishly*_** sooooo...yeah...you ARE allowed to kill me. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKIN SORRY! I had a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG writer block because of a long depression.  
**_

_**RobStar CRAZY fan is back and she's gonna write and write and write!**_

_**Oh! Also! I'm SO sorry it's short! :(:(:( I have exmas on me, and they're very stressing! but don't worry! I know that when anyone reviews, I'll be FIRED UP and I'll type faster and longer! ^_^**_

_Please please PLEAAAAAAAASE DONT HATE ME!_

*the puppet star nods and giggled* **It would be GLORIOUS!**

*Robin puppet comes out and hugs her from behind making her squeak*** Yeah, it's 'glorious' alright.** *he smirked and kissed Star*

AHEM! *clears throat and they continue kissing* hey! cut it out! *no respond* gosh! get a room! *no respond*

*sighs sweat dropping* err...well...they are too busy...uh...FIGHTING CRIME! to say that it would be great if you guys would tell me what things u liked and disliked. Especially if you guys gave me comments about grammar mistakes, misspelling, etc. I'd appreciate those. ^^

AND PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me SO happy! ^^

*the puppets continue to kiss and i growl before sneaking towards them as the screen goes black*


	4. Chapter 4

Kori stared at Richard with wide shocked eyes, not only because it's the person who looks like the one she had always dreamed of meeting but because of the look in his eyes. _It's the look I see in Koma's eyes. _She thought as she looked up at him with eyes full of mixed emotions.

Richard was glaring at Kori with narrowed eyes, "I'll repeat again." He hissed. "How do you know that name?" He clinched his fists, his eyes darkening, "No one knows that name."

Kori's shocked eyes flashed in fear and she backed away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, do not hurt me!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

Richard's eyes softened a bit and he ran his fingers through his hair sighing heavily. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He muttered under his breath as he watched Kori curling up and shaking. _She could be just trying to deceive me into thinking she's weak. _He thought biting slightly on his bottom lip. _So you're just going to keep on scaring her? Way to go, Dick. _He sighed in defeat at his conscious as it blamed him, "Fine." He growled softly.

Kori's trembling had only increased when she heard the growl; she thought it signaled him striking at her.

Richard frowned deeply, He was never good at things like this but he slowly reached forward and touched her shoulder, feeling her tensing and biting her lip hard, causing it to bleed and she didn't even seem to notice.

He blinked then slowly looked at her bleeding lip then reached in his pocket to find a handkerchief but he didn't find any, "Damn." He whispered, and then he reached up and touched her lip with his thump.

Kori stiffened completely and blinked her eyes open looking up at him with teary eyes as he slowly wiped the blood from her lip.

Richard slowly tilted his head, his frown falling as he looked at her eyes for the first time up-close. _She's so…...beautiful. _He thought as his face was expressionless.

Kori on the other hand was still slightly scared and surprised, "W…Why?" She rasped out softly.

Richard blinked slowly, "What do you mean why? You made your lip bleed." He said slowly, surprised that his tone came out soft.

Kori shook her head slowly; shifting away slowly "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" she averted her sad eyes.

Richard remained stoic and he shrugged slowly as he started smoothing her clothes back into place, "I can't stand seeing someone in help and so weak." He said in a hard voice. "It's truly pathetic." He narrowed his eyes. _Yeah, you're definitely one to talk, Dick!_ He heard a voice talking in the back of his head but he ignored it.

Kori swallowed furrowing her delicate and weirdly shaped eyebrows before looking down, her bangs covering her teary beautiful eyes, "Then get away from pathetic me." She weakly whispered swallowing down her tears.

Richard cringed mentally slapped himself, _Are you happy now? Idiot!_

_I wasn't that harsh, was I? _He retorted to himself before flinching._ No. Don't answer._

He shook his head to stop his train of thoughts then he looked away uncomfortably, "I…Um…Didn't mean it like that." He said slowly, he was never used to look nice on front of others. More like a stoic gentleman.

Kori slowly looked up at him, her face sad.

Richard gulped slightly when he saw her sad eyes, "Look. Just forget what I said, okay? "He said, patting her arm slightly, causing her to flinch and wince in pain.

Richard narrowed his eyes and raised a brow before getting up, looking down at her.

Kori tilted her head at him curiously and he motioned to her to get up.

She blushed sheepishly and slowly stood up; He felt the corners of his mouth tugging in a tiny smile at her cute blush. _Since when do you say the word cute? _

He shook his head slowly at himself and rubbed the back of his head, before walking away silently.

Kori blinked slowly before looking down, thinking he was leaving. _Of course, Did you think he was going to ask you to be his friend or something? _She scoffed at herself looking down sadly.

"Hey, aren't you going to treat that bruise of yours?" She blinked in surprise at his voice and she heard a smirk in his tone then she tilted her head, "What bruise?"

He raised a brow and crossed his arms leaning back against one of the lockers before motioning his head to her arm and her eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know I had a bruise?" She exclaimed touching her arm, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, he couldn't have seen it.

Richard smirked widely at her innocence, "Let's just go to the infirmary." Kori tilted her head, "Do you know where that is?" She blinked. "I thought you were new."

Richard shrugged, "It's not the first time I've been here." He muttered under his breath before walking off.

Kori slowly smiled weakly then wiped her cheeks and caught up to him.

They reached the infirmary and he looked at her with a stoic expression, "Treat it before you go to your class." He said in a bored tone and rubbed his head before walking away.

_Do you know that you turned into a complete softie? _, He shrugged to himself then frowned at nothing as he headed to his class. _I said it pisses me off when I see pathetic people. _He convinced himself that that was the main reason and nothing else._ Yeah, right. _He heard a voice scoffing in his head.

Kori looked up at his back then she glanced at her arm with a small blush on her cheeks before smiling softly and walking in the opposite direction of the infirmary. _It's not that bad anyway, and I'm already late for class. _She sighed softly and looked down at her attire before taking a deep breath and sprinting quickly to her first class of the day.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kori slumped in her chair groaning softly. It was lunch time and she was in the cafeteria, With Rachel sitting beside her, reading a book quietly.

"So, let me get this straight. Dick Grayson the great." She rolled her eyes while talking, "He helped you and when you called him Richard, He recognized the name as if it was his?" She said in a dull voice, never taking her eyes off of her book.

Kori nodded fiercely looking at her friend with slightly wide eyes, "Yes, Rachel! He asked how I knew that name!" She exclaimed quickly then bit on her lip. "And he helped me. No one helps me, Rachel. That was so…Strange." Kori whispered to herself and Rachel raised a brow at her.

Kori blushed sheepishly and smiled, "I mean other than you, and you are the only one who has been helping me since so long." The beautiful girl started playing with her hair.

Rachel sighed softly, "Well. We can discuss this later but you should eat now before lunch time is over." Kori nodded in reply then started poking her food slowly with a soft smile, Oblivious to Richard looking at her from the corners of his eyes, sitting alone at a table not so far and turning down every girl trying to sit with him.

Richard kept looking at Kori every once in a while, frowning slightly. _How did she know that my real name is Richard? And why the hell did I help her? I don't even know. Damn it. _

He ran one hand through his hair in slight frustration, a habit he had when he's nervous or mad. Ignoring the girls squealing at how hot he looked doing that. _That doesn't matter, she's awfully suspicious and I need to know who she is and if she works for someone or not. _He narrowed his eyes stabbing his food with the fork, before smirking to himself, "Hey, Gar." He said resisting a grin.

"Awwww, Dude! How do you do that?" The voice said before a green haired guy came from behind Richard and sat in the seat beside him pouting.

"You mean I shouldn't have anticipated that you were just about to supposedly startle me?" Richard snorted slightly with a smirk, "Gar, you've been trying to do that since forever."

Garfield grinned a toothy grin before pointing at him, "And you'll see, dude! Someday, I will be able to!" He exclaimed. Garfield Logan is a short guy, He's Richard's childhood friend, and He has green natural hair and green sparkly eyes. His skin is also green which always made him the school target to pick on but when he got closer to Richard in his last school, some people actually started to see him as cool.

Richard shrugged, "Yeah, you're so persistent." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I am! And you know I can do anything when I want to." Gar grinned widely crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Just like the fact that you can go up to Rae right now and tell her about how much you like-" Before Richard had a chance to finish his sentence, Garfield had muffled his mouth, "Dude! Not cool! What if she heard you?" He exclaimed, freaking out. Garfield has had a crush on Raven since forever but he never tried to express his feelings to her, they were just friends and nothing more.

Richard shrugged and moved Gar's hand away with a smirk.

Gar groaned slowly and buried his face in his arms, a tiny blush tinting his cheeks, "You know I can't do that. She would never even think of liking me." He said, his voice muffled against his arms.

"Or maybe it's because you ain't have the guts, man." A Muscular voice said and he sat beside Gar before slapping his back with a snicker, Richard snorted in reply, "Vic's right."

Victor Stone is a black guy, muscular, his eyes are grey and he had some parts of him in high- tech, almost like half a robot.

Victory snickered and patted Gar's shoulder, "Man, you should just tell her but if you don't have the guts, she would be taken soon." Victor said with a grin and he started digging in his food.

Garfield remained sitting there with a sad aura around him.

Richard raised a brow then glanced at Victor who smirked at him and he smirked back, "Oh Gar, If only you knew what I brought to you from my house today." Vic said in a happy voice stifling a laugh.

Gar was still slumped in his seat, "What?"

"Meat, Meat and more meat!" He exclaimed getting under the table and shoving a piece of meat in Garfield's mouth.

Garfield shrieked and fell off the chair choking and spitting the meat out, his eyes tearing up in disgust, "Dude!" He exclaimed wiping his tongue in his arm, coughing.

Richard and Victor burst in loud laughter, trembling slightly from how much they were laughing, "Oh man! That expression was priceless!" Victor exclaimed and raised his hand to Richard, "High five, man!" Richard laughed and gave Victor a high five.

Garfield pouted then smirked to himself before grabbing a piece of his tofu then throwing it at Victor aiming it at his open laughing mouth.

Victory choked and coughed as some of the tofu landed in his mouth, "What the hell? Man, this stuff's gross!" Garfield fell on the floor in laughter at first then he fumed, "Tofu is NOT gross!" He exclaimed.

"It's just a gross tasteless substitute for meat!" Victor retorted.

Richard rubbed the back of his head and he glanced back to Kori and their eyes met, he blinked slowly then noticed her looking away instantly with a blush, obviously to cover that she's been looking at him before he did. He smirked at the shy blush coating her cheeks before looking back at his friends to find them staring at him with toothy grins on their faces and his smile fell, "Uh. What? What did I miss?" He raised a brow at them.

Victor smirked, "Kori?" He paused, "Seriously? Man, don't even think of sleeping with her. "

Richard's eyes widened and he couldn't help the blush creeping on his face, "Shut up, Vic! That's not it!" He exclaimed glaring at him.

Garfield laughed, "Yeah, Dude. Trust us, you're not her type. She hates stuck up celebrities." He snickered at Richard's expression.

Victor waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, Man. That's right. She hates celebrities and playboys. And you're the best of both," He muttered then stifled a grin at Richard who was frowning all through the talk, almost glaring daggers at them.

Victor glanced at Kori and her eyes sparkled and she waved at him with a bright smile. He waved back then he looked at Richard, "Listen, Man. Kori isn't like the girls you've been screwing, so don't even thinking of doing anything to her." He hissed slightly then walked towards Kori and Rachel's table.

Kori stood up and she gave Victor a hug with a smile, "Hey, little lady, how are you two doing?" He said with a smile hugging her back. Victor has known Kori for two years and since he had gotten to know her, she's been like a little sister to him.

Raven shrugged, reading in her book, "glorious." She rolled her eyes, mimicking Kori.

Kori beamed brightly and sat back down, "I'm good, thank you. How are you?" she tilted her head at him as he sat with them. "Good."

Richard scowled at Kori's face when she hugged his friend and he shrugged. _That girl is such a faker. There's no way that she's so innocent like that. Tch. _He scowled deeper at the drooling Gar, "Garfield, stop ogling." He muttered under his breath causing Garfield to come out of his trance and shake off the blush on his face, "I wasn't ogling!" He exclaimed and Richard rolled his eyes at him from under his shades. "Sure, you weren't." He murmured a bit harshly then he stood up and turned to walk away and he suddenly was met with the beautiful beam of Kori's, causing his scowl to fall off.

"Garfield, would you care to join us during the lunch time?" She said brightly as she tilted her head at Gar whose eyes brightened and he nodded with a grin before walking to her and they walked back towards Rachel's and Kori's table.

Richard raised a brow as she completely ignored him and he crossed his arms silently.

Kori fidgeted a bit before she turned her neck to flash Richard a soft nervous smile, different from the one she gave Victor and Garfield and he blinked slowly as he noticed.

"You can come too….Dick." She tilted her head at him then walked back to the table.

Richard blinked when she called him that and he growled under his breath. _Is she playing with me? Urgh!_ He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before scoffing and slowly following her to the table where everyone else was.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to update! i had the chapter ready about three weeks ago! But my stupid computer crashed! and it took SO long to fix it!

I'm sorry again! *bows in apology*

Now, my next update might be fast or slow, because i have exams almost everyday and it will last for a month (Then I'll be FREE!) So please, I think i would update quick if i received more motivating reviews. *wink* *wink* Hit the review button, u know u want to. ;)

Btw, i made this chappie longer...is it better like this? or is it still short? please tell me so i could try and make the next ones longer. ^^

If u hated it, PLEASE tell me why u hate it! i can try and fix it! ^^

Flamers are welcomed! but nicely. :)


	5. My Apology

Um...Hi? *nervous and scared* u guys probably hate me, right?

all of u, great readers...u REALLY don't deserve such a STUPID 'author' as me...I'm **SO...SO...SO VERY sorry** that it's AGES between every update. *sobs* i just had THE **LONGEST** writer's block! I'm so **sorry**! AGAIN!

just started school and scared of so many things, plus...i really believed for a loooooooooong time that my writing sucks...someone told me that my writing wasn't really 'good' though not bad...and i already have very low self confidence...so i kind of believed it...I'm **deeply sorry...**I will update today...and i apologize again. I will try to be better...I will improve, I'll try to get each chapter to be 4.000 words at least...and my updates WILL NEVER take this long ever again! cross my heart! I'm sorry again!

Puppet Raven: stop saying sorry.

Me: HAI! SORRY! T_T


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Rae, this is a new one. How many meat-eaters does it take to change a light bulb?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, narrowing her eyes as she tried to read the book without popping a vein.

"None, they like to stay in the dark!" Garfield let out long laughter and another annoyed sigh was heard from Rachel.

Kori blinked slowly and tilted her head with confused big eyes, "Please. Why would meat eaters take a liking in the darkness?" She tilted her head, asking curiously.

Richard blinked, looking at her curious eyes then a small but soft smile appeared on his face, "here. I'll explain." He said gently.

"Oh yeah, green stain? Well, do you know how many Veggie-eaters it takes to change a light bulb, BB?" Vic exclaimed then smirked. "None. Cause veggies can't change anything!" Victor burst in laughter with a wide smirk as he sat back. "Take that." He smirked wider then was startled by the tofu thrown at him.

"Duuuude! Not cool!" Gar glared at him. "You animal murderer!"

A vein popped in Rachel's forehead as she gritted her teeth gripping the book tighter with her hands as she was caught between hearing Richard explain why Garfield claimed that meat eaters desire the darkness and a food fight between Garfield and Victor. Suddenly she let out a startled gasp as a piece of ham and tofu covered her face then slowly slid down to her lap with a small squelch, staining her in the process. The table was silent for a second as they stared at her then Rachel's eyes slowly opened, somehow a bit red. "You." She growled as she pierced at Gar with her raging eyes, making Gar squeak and hide behind Victor. "Ah! Rachel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your gloomy reading!" Garfield's eyes widened at his own slip up and he cried out at Rachel's eyes darkening as she slowly stood up and gripped Garfield's shirt from the back of his head.

"NO! Rae! I'm sorry!" he wheezed as she dragged his squirming body out of the cafeteria, his body squeaking as it was dragged across the floor. "Don't call me Rae….ever again." She looked down at him with red eyes as she disappeared through the cafeteria doors with Gar dragged behind her, screaming.

All in the cafeteria, especially Kori, Richard and Victor stared at the cafeteria's unmoving doors with slightly wide eyes.

"Wow. Who knew she could do that?" Victor snorted. "Serves his green-butt right."

Kori blinked her eyes several times in panic, "should we not….go after them?" she said uncertainly then Richard chuckled as he leant back with a smirk, "worst case scenario, She'd feed him meat." He snorted and Victor let out a laugh and high-fived him.

Kori's eyes blinked innocently up at them then she looked at the cafeteria doors before wincing, "still…..Rave- I mean, Rachel gets quite angered when someone bothers her while reading." She stated softly, covering up her tiny slip up. But that didn't go unnoticed by Richard who narrowed his eyes at her, then she slowly turned and caught him glancing at her, she blushed and slowly curled one of her locks around her fingers nervously.

Victor slowly rose up from his seat then smiled and ruffled Kori's hair making her giggle, "I'll be going now for the gym. I have P.E and I want to warm up during lunch." He smirked, popping a muscle with a wide grin. Richard scoffed, "yeah yeah, no one cares about you showing off, Vic." But before he finished, he saw Kori beaming at Victor and giving him a hug, "Go, Cy!" she exclaimed and Richard's eyes widened. _Wow__…__.she__ knows __his __nickname.__He__ said__ that __practically __no__ one__ knows__ him__ by __that __other __than __me __and __Gar._He narrowed his eyes again at Kori, trying to figure out who she is. _I__ can't __relax__ around__ her.__ Even __though __her __aura __gives __off__ relaxing __warm__ presence__…__..__No one__ knows __my__ real __name __and__ that__…__I__ can't __ignore __something __like__ that._

Kori slowly waved her hand before his face breaking him out of his small trance, "Rich-….um…Dick?" she stuttered a bit and tucked one lock behind her ear then he crossed his arms.

"Tell me Kori." He smirked and leant forward making her blush harder. "How do you know that name?" He slowly but intensely asked.

Kori slowly frowned then she looked away, crossing her arms. "I read it in one of the magazines. The period. End of the story. Please do not ask me that again." She said softly but stubbornly.

Richard sat back, not near satisfied with the answer, but keeping silent. _For__ now __only._

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and kori slowly turned to him to smiling, though he could see a playful glint. "Bye, Dick. See you later?" she tilted her head then almost flew out of the cafeteria before he could respond.

The poor guy sat there with wide eyes then he let out a small growl in the back of his throat. _Who __the __hell __is __this __girl?__ 'What' __is__ this__ girl? __Why __does __she__ get __to__ me __like __this?__ How __does __she __do __it__ so __easily?_

He thought to himself as he crushed the empty yogurt plastic cup in his hand before throwing it in the trash tensely. Around the cafeteria, the girls squealed and fainted while the guys gulped at how scary he looked now.

_Kori's P.O.V_

I panted slowly as I practically ran to my locker, pressing one hand to my rapidly beating heart. _Oh__ X'hal. __I__ never__ could__ really__ talk __to __any__ guy __without__ being__ nervous. __X'hal __knows__ how__ I__ managed __to __say __a__ comeback.__ And __a__ bold__ one__ at __that! __I__ didn't __faint __either!_

"Hey, Cutie." I couldn't help but be startled, letting out a small noise and I pressed my hand harder on my heart as it beat harder. I couldn't help it!

"Get away, X." I managed to say through my teeth, slowly taking in slow breaths as I turned to face the Xavier.

He was tall and handsome. He was the delinquent in the school and number one in the hot list. Well, that was until Richard came. He has chocolate brown eyes that have a caramel sparkle and dark brown thick hair that falls down the back of his head, the ends only grazing his shoulders.

"Love you too, Cutie." I felt him whispering in my ear, his breath tickling it then he reached up and touched my cheek, causing me to flinch. I felt the girls glaring at me but never bothered to even glance at them

Slapping his hands away, I turned around and glared at him. "Xavier. You better stop." I hissed faintly.

My eyes narrowed as I saw him only chuckle darkly and extend his arms to lock me between him and the locker.

"Never." He smirked at me, making me gulp faintly then I scowled covering it and attempted to duck and walk out from under his arms but he grabbed my arm, the other blocking my escape.

"Don't think I won't have you, Cutie. I WILL have you. You'll see." He slowly leaned in and I squirmed, glaring up at him. "I don't take no for an answer." He said.

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

_This__ place __hadn't __changed __much.._ Richard thought as he looked _around_. _My__ next __class __is __math.__ So __where __is__ that__ again?_

"Xavier. You better stop." He blinked, hearing a familiar voice, though there was anger in it. He slowly walked closer then blinked as he saw the girl he knows stopped by a guy; he narrowed his eyes walking closer.

"Get away from her, Xavier." Kori blinked looking up to see Richard, glaring hard at Xavier and he had his hand fisted on Xavier's shoulder.

X narrowed his eyes and glared back at Richard before he grabbed kori, making her let out a groan, trying to pull away. "Why, Dick head?" He sneered at the irony.

Richard glared harder then he let go of X's shoulder and he grabbed her arm before halting her from Xavier, glaring darkly at him.

All she could do was staring at Richard in shock and at his expression. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, he tightened his grip on her arm and he dragged her behind him to somewhere else. She frowned deeply up at him then pulled her arm away roughly do you think you are?" She yelled at him.

"Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am? I'm a guy who saved your butt two times from people who bullied u! Cause all you do is cowering!" He retorted frowning deeply at her.

Her eyes widened at that then they narrowed again, "That is NOT true!" She emphasized and clinched her fists.

He only snorted at what she said and turned away.

Her eyes saddened faintly and she looked away, "I may look like a coward. But I'd rather look like a coward rather than a monster." She said slowly then turned away and walked off, heading to English.

Richard's eyes widened and he stood there, his eyes shadowed by his dark locks. _"I'd __rather __look __like __a__ coward __rather__ than__ a __monster." _Her words rang in his head then he sighed faintly before leaning back against a wall.

_**Kori's P.O.V**_

I walked to the class slowly then sighed, my head down. _I'm __late._I entered the classroom, an apologetic look on my face. The teacher knows how all my grades are good and I've never been late one time before. So she just gave me a mini lecture about not being late then let me off the hook. I walked to my seat beside Rachel, my eyes a bit distant as I sat there.

"Something happened." I heard Rachel state, more than ask.  
And I let out a heavy sigh, taking out the note book and I started fiddling with the pen.

"I've been called a coward many times before." I leaned back slowly, both of us whispering very faintly, so we wouldn't be heard.

"This time…it's different hearing it from 'him'." I continued slowly.

Rachel's eyebrows raised, her eyes never leaving the book she had in her hands. "Richard told you that?" I know she meant Richard in my head. _He's __just __in __my __head__ probably__ or __maybe __just __a __pleasant __dream. __Dick__ is __just __a __nightmare._

I sighed and shook my head, "its dick." I saw her darkened eyes pierce me, "what?" she hissed. "Well, he's kind of right. He did help me two times. One you know of. The second was why I was late. X was annoying me again and Dick helped me." I shifted slowly. "He is right, Raven. All I do is cowering." I sighed staring up at the ceiling of the class then my eyes harden. "But I prefer this. I'll never go back to what I was." I whispered firmly and turned to her. "Is it not better for others to see me as a coward than that thing I was?" I slowly tilted my head at her. "You of all people know what I mean." Raven sighed faintly and she ran one hand through her violet locks before nodding, slowly extending her hand and patting mine before pulling it away, My eyes sparkled, Raven was never one to like touching. "Thanks Raven." I beamed at her, feeling better already.

She smirked, knowing she cheered me up then went back to reading her book. Even without saying a word, Raven is the one that could make me feel better more than anyone.

_"Oh Really? What about me?"_

She blinked then smirked faintly,

_Who are you?_

_"Seriously, Kori?" _

_What? _

I couldn't help but mentally giggle and I didn't notice Raven smirking.

*~*~*~*  
_**No**__** one's **__**P.O.V**_

Richard had entered his math class, late, then sat down in his seat.

He slowly leaned his chin in his palm, looking boredly at the teacher as he continues the lesson that he interrupted.

He blinked feeling something small hit the back of his head, he looked down and found a crumbled piece of paper, he slowly took it and opened it.

"Dude, you look really bad. What's up? Someone kicked your ass? XD"

He narrowed his eyes then looked up at Gar and Cy who weren't sitting that far. He checked the teacher is turned away and he raised the finger quickly at them before leaning back in his seat, smirking widely at their angry faces.

Math ended and it was the end of the school day. Richard slowly stood up and was about to leave the class before he felt a hard slap on his back, "What the hell?" he exclaimed, hearing victor laugh. "You look like crap, man." He playfully jabbed a finger in his face.

Richard growled and slapped his finger away, ignoring his friend and walking out of the class.

Garfield and victor caught up to him smiling, "it's that chick we just met." He sneered faintly, and then reminded himself that he was the one just meeting her, his two friends know her since long. "I just met." He corrected quietly.

Both Garfield and Victor halted into a stop then Victor grabbed Richard's arm, "I said not to get anywhere near her, Dick. Didn't I?" He narrowed his eyes, "She's nothing like the girls you've been messing around with." Richard growled and he roughly pulled his arm out of Vic's grip, "Shut up, Victor. Stop making me out to be that heartless of a bastard. The least I need is you making me to be a worse person than I really am." He narrowed his eyes.

Victor's eyes softened a bit at his best friend," Look man. I know you're not that bad. I didn't mean it like that." He slowly rubbed the back of his and Gar stepped forward, "what Vic means, Kori is a very sweet and delicate girl. Just don't go messing with her." He said with a wide grin, "she even tried my tofu dogs before." He grinned wider and his two friends grimaced at the thought of eating the meat substitute.

"Man, cut the tofu crap out. She's like ma sis, Dick. I'm just making sure that you don't play with her." He said simply as the three of them walked out of the school.

Richard rolled his eyes then reached to the front of his shirt and grabbed his dark shades before putting them on.

_Whatever, as if I would play with her. She's just a ball of fluffy cute sweet- I mean, a ball of silliness and provocation! _

That was Richard's last thought as he walked out of the school, bidding bye with his friends and getting on his motorcycle, driving it home.

_I__ need__ to __clear __my __head._ He sighed, gripping the wheels a bit hard, feeling stressed then he glanced at the mini forest that was on his way home from school. He exhaled and parked the motorcycle, taking off his helmet and slowly walking to the forest, fisting his hands in his pocket. Taking a calm walk in the forest always helped but he halted into stop as he saw the red–headed beauty twirling and moving gracefully, no music heard.

_She doesn't have ear-phones on. Is she…..dancing silently?_

He thought, raising a brow faintly then his eyes widened faintly as she twirled and he saw one tear falling from her closed eyes, his eyes softened and he slowly backed away but a twig was heard as he crushed a small branch under his shoes, he instantly looked up to see if she heard. But she wasn't there and his eyes widened faintly.

"What are you doing, Dick?" she was behind him and he turned, his eyes wide.

_How the hell did she get behind me?_

Kori smirked faintly, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. "Well?" she tapped the ground with her foot impatiently.

"Look. I wasn't following you, ok? I always used to come here before. So don't flatter yourself." Kori's smirk fell and she frowned at him. "Who did the saying of me thinking that you were following me? You are the one who is flattering himself." She faintly smirked again and turned away. Richard growled a little but he stopped as he remembered her tear, he calmed down and leaned his back on one of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her back.

She slowly shifted, playing with her auburn locks, "It's glorious here." She smiled up at him and his breath hitched at how her green eyes were sparkling. "The chirping birds, the falling leaves when wind blows by and the sky. It is most beautiful." She smiled brightly and Richard felt his heart get tugged by it, though he covered it with a small scowl that was unseen by Kori then he slowly smiled and looked around. "It is a very nice place." He whispered slowly, he didn't notice kori staring at him until he looked up. He raised his eyebrows, "is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No, you just don't seem as bad as you make yourself out to be." She stated softly, a blush on his face.

Richard blinked and looked at her slowly, and then he smiled a half soft smile, blushing faintly himself. "Maybe, though don't be too sure." He chuckled and walked past her slowly. "C'mon, it's getting darker already."

Kori smiled and followed him, then looked at the motorcycle parked by the pavement outside the forest. "It looks expensive." She looked up at him. He was slightly taller.

He smirked, "Ducati."

It was a blue Ducati, with two black wing-like shapes on either side of the motor-cycle, it looked very swift.

Kori slowly shifted then smiled up at him, "I shall do the taking of my leave now." She attempted to walk off in the direction of her house but her grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to his motorcycle. "Right, As if I'd let you walk home at this hour in this street. You know it's one of those streets where they attract criminals, don't you?" She shook her head slowly as she was dragged by him. "Victor would kill me if he found out that I left u alone here." Those words made Kori frown and roll her eyes, "yes, because you dislike me. I am aware." She said coldly and snatched her wrist away.

"I can take care of myself." She retorted.

"Right, of course you do." He chuckled, "don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed puffing her cheeks in frustration and he looked at her, "Look, this has nothing to do with you. I'm taking you home for one reason only. And that is to avoid Victor kicking my ass. Get on the motorcycle now." He said firmly to her.

She pushed her index fingers together nervously and said something that only sounded as a tiny mumble.

Richard blinked, "what?" He raised an eyebrow, not hearing her.

"I.…have never ridden a motorcycle before." She scoffed her feet nervously, "I mean, I did hear that it's dangerous." She slowly tugged on one of her locks.

Richard's eyes softened faintly and he smirked and got on the motorcycle before offering her his hand, "You don't have to be scared. If you do as I tell you, it will just be fun." He grinned boyishly at her and she blushed looking at him then she hesitantly extended her hand to his.

He grabbed it and helped her get on behind him. None of them noticed the blush on either's face.

_**Wow, you're logical. You almost made yourself believe your own lie.**_

He rolled his eyes.

_Shut__ up._He snarled mentally at himself.

_**You know you just want to get to know her better.**_

_I__ just __want __you __to __shut __up._He slowly gripped the wheels a bit harder then he let go of them to grab the helmet before turning a bit and dumping it on Kori's head, causing her to make a muffled sound and glare at him from behind the helmet's front.

"Hey!" she objected and attempted to take it off.

He frowned at her and gave the top of the helmet a small hit, not enough to hurt her at all but enough to stop her from trying to take it off.

"I never wear it anyway, so you might as well make a use out of it." He said simply then turned back around, facing the road, "Plus, this should help you with the fear. Wearing the helmet is always better with first riders." He murmured, looking away and she blushed.

_He__ does__ care? _She thought to herself then smiled to herself.

"Put your arms around me before I start it." He murmured, blushing faintly. Not that Kori could see now that he's turned away.

Her eyes widened and blushed faintly, "No!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, then. If you want to fall off, be my guest." He said before starting the motorcycle and it roared to life, still not moving.

Kori let out a small sound in surprise that sounded like an "eep" and she clinged to him for life, "Slow down!" she exclaimed and Richard couldn't help but let out hard laughter, his body shaking through it, a blush on his face from how hard he was laughing.

Kori blushed harder in embarrassed looking down at the ground, seeing it's not moving and the motor-cycle's engine just started, nothing else.

She pouted and slapped his back, "Don't laugh at me!"

Richard laughed again then he leaned back a bit, "Kori, you're really one of a kind, aren't you?" he chuckled again, turning his neck enough to flash a grin at her.

And that's all he did before the motor-cycle roared and he bolted through the street.

And a faint muffled scream could be heard.

Richard stopped by Kori's house, according to her direction and he slowly turned his neck to find her face red and her hair disheveled as she slowly took off the helmet and got off the motor-cycle, she slowly took several slow breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart from how fast the Motor-cycle was.

Richard laughed again at her expression as he stopped the motor-cycle and got off himself, only to stand leaning against it, "You look funny." He grinned.

She pouted and frowned at him before punching his arm and he yelped and rubbed his arm, "Wow. Nice arm." He murmured and she grinned, "You look funny yourself!" She giggled playfully.

Richard smirked at her, "Fine. We're even." He shifted in his place, "So. I'll take my leave now." He was about to get back on the motorcycle when Kori scoffed her feet, "Um. Richard?" She whispered slowly.

He tensed before turning to her, "can you please not call me that? Not around others. No one other than you knows and I want to keep it that way." He said a bit firmly but still softly.

She looked at him then nodded before looking away a bit.

He rubbed the back of his head, a habit he does when he's nervous. "Do you think maybe we should…?" He tugged on the collar of his shirt. _Why__ the __hell __am__ I __nervous __for?_

Kori looked at him, "be friends?" she tilted her head at him as she completed what he wanted to ask.

He smiled back at her then nodded, "You're not really bad." He smirked at her.

She crossed her arms at him then playfully poked his cheek, "Friends would be glorious." Her eyes brightened and she beamed at him.

"friends." he offered his hand for her to shake with a smile.

She shook his hand, smiling back then she jumped back a step, "Thanks for giving me the ride, Richard. I shall see you tomorrow at school." She slowly walked to her door.

He chuckled and got on the motorcycle, "see ya tomorrow." then started the motorcycle at the same time she got in and closed the door to her house before glancing at him out of her window. She waved at him with a smile, and He chuckled at himself, waving back slightly, and then drove out of the driveway, his helmet on.

* * *

*Sighs and wipes my forehead* My very first 4.738 words chapter in this story (YES! MY FIRST TIME! YAY!)

I will try to make all of them to at least 3.000 words! :)

This chapter took me SO MUCH effort. I hope you can forgive this crappy author talking her. Truce? *puppy eyes and offers a HUGE bag of choco chip cookies* I'm most apologetic and with little courage from u guys, I promise I'll kick myself and push myself to get out better chapters for you. :)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? *me and puppet star with puppy teary eyes*

Hard Criticism is VERY welcome.

I hope u guys like this! (I REALLY hope!)


End file.
